cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brickizuela
|civilians = 50,082 |soldiers = 18,500 |soldiereff = 39,560 |density = 52.09 |litrate = 97.14 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 0 |attacking = 0 |defending = 0 |casualtyrank = 6,673 |currency = Brickizuelan Peso |infra = 5,263.170 |tech = 314 |nationstrength = 21,012.187 |rank = 4360 |alliancerank = 45 |alliancecount = 91 |efficiency = 84.45 |landarea = 1316.171 |space = |environment = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 02/09/2014 |state = Peace |nuke = Prohibit |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Brickizuela is a medium sized, moderately developed, and old nation at 243 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Brickizuela work diligently to produce Uranium and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Brickizuela is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Brickizuela has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Brickizuela does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at 'dissolving' any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Brickizuela. The government of Brickizuela has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Brickizuela will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Politics The Chancellor is electedd every three months. The current Chancellor is Raymon Maurice Guevara (DUP) There is also a King: King Legoboyvdlp The legislature is called the National Assembly and has 48 seats, two from each state. Parties Christian Coalition of Leaders: 24 Seats Communist Party: 4 Seats Democratic United Party: 16 seats Republican Party: 4 Seats Improvements See Brickizuelan Factbook for list of cities Airports: 1 (Brick Leader Intl. Brickacas) Barracks: 3 (Marabrik, 2 in Brickacas) Banks: 5 (2 Brickacas, 1 in each of 3 Cities) B. Wall: 5 Churches: 2 (Church of Brickacas, Our Lady of Bricks Church, in Brickacas) Clinics: 5 (In each of 2 port cities) Dry Dock: 1 (In Port Brick) Factories: 5 (one in each city, 2 in Brickacas) F. Min: 1 (Brickacas) Harbor: 1 (near Brickacas) Hospitals: 1 (Brickacas) Int. Agency: 1 (in Marabrick, where Army HQ is) Rehab: 1 (Valley of the Brick) Schools: 5 (1 each city, 2 in Brickacas) Stadiums: 1 (Brickacas) Universities: 2 (Marabrick Mil. Academy National Briakacas University) Labor Camp: 5 (in country) Police Headquarters: 4 (each city) Stadiums: 5 (2 in Brickacas, one each city.) Holidays Feb 9 Independence April 1 Fool Day May 15 May Day Sept 15 Workers Day Dec 25-31 Christmas Week (Every 1st Saturday of month is a bank holiday. Category:Nations of South America Category:Christian nations